


You Can't Kill the Metal (or why Steve likes heavy metal music)

by BleedxLikexMe



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Challenge fic, Dont ask why, Gen, Gratuitous use of band names, I just didn't write hom, It was totally an accident, Kinda M/M if you're wearing slash gogles, M/M, Mosty gen, Not really M/M but Tony hits on Steve, Steve quips back, Thor isn't in this ome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-22
Updated: 2012-05-22
Packaged: 2017-11-05 19:45:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/410311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BleedxLikexMe/pseuds/BleedxLikexMe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>challenge fic: Why is it that Steve Rogers likes heavy metal music and just how many band names can you fit in here without making people want to kill you?</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Can't Kill the Metal (or why Steve likes heavy metal music)

**Author's Note:**

> The reason this is even getting written is because I had to do something to cover the sound of my mom and her boyfriend going at it....

See, the thing about Steve is, he really likes music. And art. And theater. He's totally a right brain kinda guy, y'know? So when he woke up in 2012, totally confused and homesick, he took to music and art and- well all of that stuff. He dove into it head first and spent the time he didn't use on art stuff beating the crap outta the punching bags he kept around.

Eventually, after the whole deal with Loki, he started to listen more modern types of music. He started with stuff from, like, the fifties and moved his way through time. He had always liked Elvis, and grew fond of the more rock bands that came through the sixties and seventies but... none of it was/enough/. None of it really shook him and drowned everything else out.

And then he found Korn, Disturbed, and System of a Down. Steve heard 'Falling Away From Me', 'Down with the Sickness', and 'Violent Pornography' and fell in /love/. He actually acquired an iPod just so he could keep the music on hand at all times. He liked all types of music (Black Sabbath, AC/DC, Jason Aldean, The Mamas and Papas, and Mumford and Sons) but heavy metal and death metal were held in the highest of regards in Steve's heart.

So, when he found himself doing a PR thing for Fury (AKA going on a talk show) and the topic turned to music, he eagerly shared his opinions. The hostess was a lovely young woman with a nice smile and pretty eyes, "So, Captain, music these days. It's a lot different from your time, hmm?"

Steve laughed, "Oh /boy/ is it ever."

"Do you like what these whipper snappers are listening to? What's on your iPod, if you have one." The hostess asked, leaning forward with a grin.

Steve grinned, "I actually like all types of music. I have so many types on my iPod. Sometimes it's nice to listen to some Pitbill when I want a confidence boost or listen to some music from 'my time' as you put it, but mostly, I listen to a different type of music."

The hostess arched an eyebrow, "Oh really? And pray tell, what does Captain America have on his iPod?"

"Well, I have every single song Disturbed, Korn, and System of a Down has ever released and I'm delving into some over artists. Like, I'm really into Avenged Seven Fold, Drowning Pool, and a few others."

The hostess frowned, "Seriously? /That's/ what you listen to?"

Steve nodded earnestly with a large grin, "Oh yeah, it's great for working out to and," he chuckled, "honestly I fall asleep to it more often than not."

"Hell yeah!" A male voice from the audience crowed, "Long live the metal!"

"Long live the metal!" Steve agreed, throwing a fist into the air with a laugh and a grin. The audience went wild.

Back at Stark Tower the Avengers we're eyeing Steve oddly. After a good half hour of this he sighed, "What?"

"Nothing dude." Clint said, "I just- I thought you'd be all like 'These young people and their infernal music, dammit turn it down'. But, no dude, you're right out there with them, screaming the lyrics along with the bands and having weird mosh- pit-orgies."

Tony raised his hand to gather their attention, "Uh, Cap, of you ever have a mosh-pit-orgy, you had better invite me. I am the King of Orgies." He said, waggling his eyebrows lewdly.

Steve snorted and rolled his eyes, "Sure, Tony. You can come to my mosh-pit-orgy. Bring the lube and I'll bring the condoms."

Suddenly Clint was choking, Bruce had walked into the wall (missing the doorway entirely), Tony was cackling in his seat, and Natasha looked somewhere between horrified and bemused. Which, is to say, she blinked.

"OHMIGOD!" Tony gasped wildly, "You just said 'lube' and 'condoms' !" Natasha was smacking Clint on the back, in an attempt to help him not die of asphyxiation.

Steve was bewildered. The team had heard him say all sorts of things and /this/ is what set them off? He shook his head, "You guys are twelve."

"Captain America said 'condoms'!" Tony screeched, still laughing to the point of tears.

Steve just shook his head and put his headphones in. Slipknot's 'Wait and Bleed' blasted through the tiny speakers, effectively drowning out all outside noise. Yes, this was exactly why Steve loved heavy metal music.

**Author's Note:**

> Da Rules:
> 
> Explain why Steve likes metal.  
> The word 'condom' must be used at least twice.  
> You must have mosh-pit-orgy' in there somewhere.  
> You must name at least three bands and three songs.
> 
>  
> 
> (if you wanna do this quick challenge please tell me somehow and credit the challenge to me. Thank you.)


End file.
